Never Alone
by Deathpuppy1
Summary: Human AU. A young Spanish man with a split personality moves in with a moody Italian teen with a dark past. What could possibly go wrong? Rated M for Lovino's language.
1. Chapter 1

Hey guys! :) Finally started typing another story. I guarantee you this story is unique, so please give it a chance. Oh, and don't forget to review! :D

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

><p>Eighteen year old Lovino had one hell of a day. First, he was kicked in the shin by some little girl, after telling her to quit banging on the damn vending machine just because her favorite snack was out of stock. Next, some teenage boy tried to steal some narcotics, then proceeded to scream "RAPE!" as Lovino escorted him out. Jaw clenched, Lovino kept his calm.<p>

He had been doing really well, he had to admit, at keeping his anger in check. The whole week, he hadn't yelled at anyone in the hospital, no matter how much he _really _wanted to. Perhaps he was getting better at controlling his temper?

Around nine that night, one of the fruity new interns grabbed his ass. Lovino snapped and punched him as hard as he could in the face, breaking his nose.

Nope, definitely not getting better.

"Fratello, you need to be careful or else you'll lose your job again." Feliciano, his twin brother, chided him quietly as he bandaged his knuckles. "I had to beg Luddy for a whole hour before he finally agreed to hire you."

Lovino snorted. "I don't care if the potato bastard fires me! I could easily get another job." Which was a complete lie, of course. Every business in town knew better than to hire him.

"Even if you could," A thickly accented German voice entered the conversation, and Lovino flinched. "You would just get fired again for that attitude of yours."

Lovino backed up just a bit as Ludwig stepped closer to them. He wasn't scare, dammit, not a chance in hell, but that German was fucking huge. Feliciano's eyes got big and he waved his arms.

"Ve, Luddy, please don't fire Lovi! He said it was just an accident!" Ludwig raised an eyebrow at Lovino for the obvious lied he'd told his brother. How does someone break someone else's nose on accident? Lovino looked away. He wasn't going to tell Feliciano what really happened! He was too innocent for that.(Or so he'd like to think)

Ludwig sighed, a sound that told Lovino he was more disappointed than angry. "I'm not going to fire him, Feli. I heard what happened. I just wanted to tell Lovino to…be more careful." He said, really meaning, "Wait until after work to beat the fuck out of whoever you want."

"Okay." Lovino sneered. "Potato bastard." Ludwig simply rolled his eyes, long used to Lovino's 'nickname' for him by now.

"Go ahead and clock out, you two. The next shift will be here soon." Ludwig told them as he went to clock out himself. Feliciano turned to his older twin.

"Fratello, let's all eat at your apartment, ve~"

"Why the hell would I want that?"

"But Lovi~ It's been so long since we've eaten together!" Lovino ignored that comment, knowing that 'so long' had been just last week.

"Fine," Lovino gave in. "do whatever you want, but I'm _not _cooking."

"Okay~" Feli ran off to clock out and tell Ludwig."

=== le time skip to like 5 minutes later ===

"I never expected you to live in such a nice place, considering how you're unable to keep a job." Ludwig commented, lifting his umbrella to get a better look at Lovino's apartment building.

"Shut the fuck up, Potato Bastard. It's called inheritance." Lovino snapped. He already regretted agreeing to this. And he regretted not wearing a jacket, or decent shoes, or bringing an umbrella. Dammit he needed to start watching the weather channel before he went to work.

"Oh no, Fratello, look!" Feli suddenly bolted out from under Ludwig's huge ass umbrella and ran off to the side of the building. As they got closer, he could see Feli checking the pulse of some guy slumped over against the wall. He shook him and yelled, but there was no response.

"So? Just leave him there, he's probably a drunk." Lovino said.

"But it's freezing out here, Lovi! He'll die!" Feli looked almost ready to cry.

"Why the hell should I care?" Lovino growled. He would NOT give in to that face, nope, not again.

"Feliciano's right. It's our job to help people. I'll bring him up, find him some dry clothes." Ludwig ordered Lovino.

"You fucking bastards! I did not agree to this!" Ludwig shot him a glare and Lovino had to stop himself from flinching. "..." He clenched his jaw and stomped away, cursing Ludwig the entire way up to his apartment. He quickly found some clothes that might fit the slightly larger man and threw them on the guest bed, waiting impatiently for his stupid brother and his stupid boyfriend. A few minutes later, they showed up and Ludwig unceremoniously dumped the man on the bed.

An awkward silence settled around them as they looked between the drenched man and the clothes.

* * *

><p>Review please! :P It brings me much happiness when I get reviews.<p> 


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

><p>Ludwig was the first to speak.<p>

"He needs to get some dry clothes on."

"No shit." Lovino snapped, before turning and looking at Feli expectantly.

"I- I can't do it!" He squeaked. He looked at Ludwig pleadingly, but the blonde simply shook his head.

"I brought him up here, I've done my part."He said, exiting the room and pulling Feli along with him. Lovino stared in shock as the door shut behind them. Then his expression darkened into a glare and he turned angrily to the unconscious man, muttering under his breath about potato bastards and traitor brothers.

Looking down at the wet and shivering man, Lovino figured he might as well get it over with. He reached forward and unbuttoned his shirt first, wondering who the hell would be dressed so light with the cold front that was coming through. But then he reminded himself that he too had dressed lightly. The man's skin was tan, just a bit darker than Lovino's, and his brown hair was short and curly.

'Must be Spanish' Lovino concluded.

The shirt Lovino put on him was the biggest he could find, but was still a bit tight on the strange Spaniard's muscular form. Next, Lovino peeled off the man's shoes and socks, then his jeans. For Lovino's sake, as well as the man's, he threw a blanket over his waist before swapping out his boxers for dry ones. Once he finally managed to get the pajama pants on him, Lovino piled some thick blankets on top of him , before leaving the room.

"Are you finished?" Ludwig asked from the living room when he heard Lovino exit the guest room.

"Yes, Bastard." Lovino snapped, stomping unnecessarily into the kitchen. There he found Feli, cooking as promised. Like Lovino figured, he was making pasta. "Do you ever make anything besides pasta?" He snapped at him too, just for the hell of it.

"Yep!" Feli smiled brightly, completely unfazed by his twin's harsh tone. "I help Luddy make wurst sometimes!"

"You tried to put pasta in that too, Feli." Ludwig reminded him. Lovino grimaced, more from the fact that his brother helped make nasty German food than the odd combination.

"That's because pasta is the best, ve~" Feliciano giggled. Lovino smiled just a bit before he hid it. He loved pasta too, just not quite as much as his brother.

"You better put extra tomatoes in there too." Lovino growled halfheartedly before he left the kitchen and went to take a shower.

* * *

><p>Review please! It makes me happy, and when i'm happy, I update quicker! :3<p> 


	3. Chapter 3

**Dislaimer: I don't own hetalia**

* * *

><p>Lovino woke the next morning like always, at the absolutely ungodly hour of five. He threw the covers off of him, cursing his internal alarm clock for not knowing when he doesn't need to get up until noon. He trudged to the kitchen and debated making breakfast. He spared a glance at his sleeping twin and heaved a long suffering sigh. It was only fair that Lovino make breakfast since Feli made dinner the night before. He hated being fair.<p>

As he gathered the ingredients to make omelets, he looked again at the two sleeping bodies in his living room. Feliciano was sprawled on the couch, half of his small body hanging off the side while Ludwig slept slumped over in Lovino's chair. He made a mental note to clean that chair before he used it again. Usually when they ate over they went home immediately, or more like Lovino kicked them out, but Feliciano refused to leave until that Spanish waste of space in the guest room woke up.

He quickly finished making breakfast and was in the process of making a second pot of coffee when Feliciano woke up. He watched as his twin stretched and yawned.

"What are you, a fucking cat?" Lovino complained when Feliciano finally finished.

"Good morning to you too, Fratello. I knew I smelt coffee made way too strong."

"Don't drink it then. More heart attack juice for me." Feli laughed, and got a cup of coffee despite his complaint. Lovino grimaced when he poured sugar and cream into it. "That's fucking disgusting."

"That," Feliciano pointed to Lovino's half-empty cup of straight black coffee, "Is fucking disgusting." He retorted as he grabbed some food and sat down.

Lovino rolled his eyes. Around everyone else in the fucking world, Feli was pure fucking gold and so damn innocent, but he showed his real self to Lovino. It was just the same as Lovino never being overly pissed off with just Feli around. He picked up an empty pepper canister and chucked it at Ludwig's head, hitting him square in the temple. Might as well get him up too. Crystal blue eyes snapped open and glared at him.

"Oops, my hand slipped, Potato Bastard." Lovino shrugged innocently with no ounce of regret in his voice. Ludwig just got up, mumbling, 'Hand slipped, my ass,' before shuffling down the hallway.


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

><p>Antonio woke up in a strange room. Seems he's been doing that a bit too often as late. He slowly sat up, rubbing the sleep from his bright emerald eyes. With a quick glance at the tight pajamas he was currently wearing, he escaped from his barricade of blankets and stepped onto the cool floor. He could hear voices from another room. Might as well go see what damage he had caused now.<p>

Stepping out into the hallway, the hallway, Antonio turned right, only to run smack into someone's chest. He looked up to see a huge blonde guy, hair slicked back and dripping from his shower. The man seemed to glare at him for a moment, before he turned and walked away.

"Hey, Feli, that guy's awake." He said, flopping down on the couch.

"It's about damn time." One voice grumbled as Antonio stepped into the kitchen.

"Be nice, Lovi." The other chided. The boy's reddish-brown hair was a bit long for a guy, and was completely straight in contrast to Antonio's curls. "Ve~, I'm so glad you're okay! We were really worried!"

"Speak for yourself." The other boy grumbled. He looked just like the first one but with darker hair, and a much angrier expression.

"Uh..." Antonio looked between the three complete strangers. "Where am I?"

"At Lovi's apartment. Oh! I forgot to introduce myself! I'm Feliciano, but you can call me Feli!~ And this is my brother Lovi,-"

"Lovino." The grumpy one corrected.

"-and our boss, Luddy."

"Ludwig." The scary looking one corrected.

"I'm Antonio Fernandez-Carriedo. Nice to meet you all." And then suddenly Antonio had an armful of Italian as Feli tackled him with a hug. Lovino was about to tell his brother to get the hell off the guy when Antonio hugged back with a wide smile.

"Great, we've got another hugger." Lovino said, mainly to himself, since the two huggers weren't listening and Ludwig didn't bother responding.

"Do you like omelets with lots of tomatoes?" Feli asked him.

"Yes! I love tomatoes!" Antonio said with a large grin. He had no idea who these people were or why he was here, but they were feeding him, so they must be good.

"So does Lovi!"

As Antonio ate, the two continued to excitedly talk, and Lovino rolled his eyes at them so hard he almost swore it was audible.


	5. Chapter 5

Thank you, natsumek and my two wonderful guests for leaving me reviews! :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

><p>Once Antonio finished eating,everyone moved to the living room. Ludwig sat in the chair and tried to look intimidating, but the bubbly Italian in his lap made it a bit difficult. Lovino was sitting on one side the couch cross-legged, jaw clenched and glaring daggers at the pair, and Antonio placed himself awkwardly in the other side of it. The tension in the room was getting thick, when Ludwig cleared his throat and spoke.<p>

"So, Antonio, is it? Why were you unconscious outside the building?"

"Uh.." He racked his brain for the answer, but came up with nothing. He didn't even know what town he was in, let alone how he got here. "I was really super tired, so I decided to take a little nap." He rubbed the back of his neck a bit uneasily and gave a sheepish smile.

"In the middle of winter, without a jacket, and while it was raining?" Lovino broke his glare momentarily to give Antonio a look dryer than the Sahara.

"Yep. Like I said, I was really tired."

"Oh, sometimes I take naps in weird places, too!" Feli spoke up, giggling. He seemed to believe him, at least. Ludwig shook his head a bit, before going on to a new topic.

"Where do you live? I could drive you home." He asked.

"Oh that's fine." Antonio waved a hand dismissively. "I don't actually live anywhere, now. I was just evicted."

"What did you do to get evicted?" Ludwig wanted to ask. Instead, he went with, "Where will you go, then?"

Antonio blinked at the question. He really hadn't thought of that yet. Maybe he would sleep outside of another building and hope someone would bring him in. He quickly dismissed the thought.

"I don't know." A silence hung low in the room for a few seconds.

"I have a great idea, ve!" Feli nearly shouted, jumping up from Ludwig's lap in his excitement. Everyone in the room stared at him. "You can stay here with Lovi!"

"What?" Ludwig and Lovino both shouted and paled considerably.

"Feliciano, he'll end up killing the poor man!" Ludwig argued. Lovino shot him a glare.

"Shut the fuck up, Potato Bastard!" He turned to his idiot brother. "Hell no! I don't even know this guy! He's probably some kind of sick cannibal murderer creep."

"Are you one?" Feli looked at Antonio with wide eyes. He shook his head. "See, Lovi, he's harmless. And you need someone to help you clean, since you break everything-"

"No, I don't."

"-And he'll die if he sleeps outside like that-"

"He can go to a homeless shelter or something."

"-And he loves tomatoes." Feliciano finished.

"..."

"What the fuck does liking tomatoes have to do with anything!?" Lovino half-yelled,half-whined, as he looked down and pouted. Feliciano wasn't giving up, and Lovino knew he was going to lose this one.


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

><p>Seeing Lovino start to give in to his brother's teary face, Antonio decided to step in.<p>

"I'll do all the chores and even cook if you want. I'll be sure to use lots of tomatoes." He offered. Lovino jaw clenched tight and he felt his face heat up in shame. Of course, he loved tomatoes, but using them as an excuse to move in some strange guy was just too much. Dropping his head, he mumbled something under his breath.

"Ve?" Feliciano's smile widened and hope glistened in his eyes.

"I said, do whatever the hell you want, you bastards!" Lovino shouted, grabbing his jacket and keys to his vespa before storming out the door and slamming it behind him.

"Yay! He said you can stay!" Feliciano cheered and gave Antonio another hug.

"He...did?" Antonio asked warily, staring at the door. Sure, he had said to do whatever they wanted, but...

"That's Lovino's way of saying it's fine." Ludwig assured the Spaniard.

"But he left?"

"Oh that's just because it was almost time for him to go to his anger management meeting. He'll be back in a while." Feli explained as he detached himself from him.

"Feli, you know your brother doesn't like it when you tell people about that." Ludwig reminded him.

"But Antonio lives here now, so it's fine."

"I suppose."

"Well, make yourself at home, Antonio~" Feliciano grabbed Ludwig's arm and started pulling him towards the door.

"Wait, where are you going?" Antonio was still trying to get his mind around the situation, and they were just leaving him?

"To work~" The tiny Italian sung.

"What should I do?"

"Just make sure you have lunch ready when he gets back. And try not to anger him to much. I'd rather not have another victim of his in my hospital." Ludwig answered before he closed the door behind him, leaving Antonio alone in the apartment. He just stood there for a few minutes, before familiarizing himself with the kitchen and gathering ingredients for the most Italian thing he knew how to make, which was pizza.

As he prepared lunch, Antonio couldn't help but think that the entire thing was a bad idea. He did need somewhere to stay, but...

What if he appeared again?


	7. Chapter 7

Thanks, I Know I'm A Dreamer for pointing out my spelling error. I probably never would have noticed it if you hadn't said something. XD I fixed it.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

><p>When Lovino entered his apartment, the wonderful smell of homemade pizza made its way to his nose.<p>

"Dammit, that smells good." He said without thinking.

"Ah! Welcome home, Lovi~" Antonio grinned at him as he took the pizza out of the oven and set it on top. The next thing he knew, a fist connected with his jaw.

"My name is Lovino, Bastard." Lovino growled as he reached into the cabinet to get a plate.

"Si, si" Antonio rubbed his jaw, smirking nervously. Lovino handed him a plate, before grabbing the pizza cutter and expertly slicing it into eight perfect pieces. Antonio watched as Lovino sat down with a plate full of pizza. He knew his pizzas were good, but he wasn't sure if it would impress the angry little Italian.

"Is it good?" Antonio asked once Lovino took a bite. The boy rolled his eyes at the anxious look on the his face.

"It's fine, dammit."

"That's great~ I was worried you wouldn't like it." Antonio said as he sat down and started eating his own share. Lovino ignored him and continued eating. When he finished, he sat back and glared at the Spaniard until he also finished his food.

Antonio titled his head in confusion when he looked up and found Lovino glaring at him.

"Why the fuck were you passed out on my building?" Lovino deadpanned. He was well aware that the man didn't wanna talk about it, but frankly, Lovino didn't give a damn.

"Ah, about that...I don't know." Lovino gave him a look that told him exactly what he thought about that. "No, I really don't! Well, I think I have an idea about what happened, but I don't really remember."

Lovino raised an eyebrow. "Explain." Antonio sighed.

"I...have what people call, 'multiple personalities'." He said slowly. "His name is Spain."

He dared a glance at Lovino, who simply impatiently gestured for him to continue.

"He used to come out when I was upset or stressed, but now he just comes out whenever he wants. It wouldn't be too bad, but..." He paused for a moment.

"Spit it out, dammit!"

"He has quite a...wild personality. He gets pretty violent sometimes and well, to put it bluntly, he's a man-whore."

Lovino nodded again, thinking over what Antonio had said with a frown. Great, the guy who Feliciano convinced him to let stay turned out to be not just a _Spanish_ bastard, but a _crazy_ Spanish bastard.

But maybe...

_No_. Lovino shook his head and dismissed the thought quickly.


	8. Chapter 8

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

><p>"Uh, I understand if you want me to leave." Antonio said after Lovino didn't respond for a few minutes. Lovino looked up in surprise that quickly shifted to annoyance.<p>

"I'm not that much of an asshole. I won't throw you out on the streets after I agreed to let you stay." Lovino stood and went to the living room, leaving Antonio to clean up. "Not like you're the only one with problems anyway." Lovino mumbled.

"Yea, I know. I kinda heard from your brother." Antonio said from the kitchen. Lovino clenched his jaw a bit, but nodded. He should've known Feli wouldn't keep his mouth shut.

"So, this 'Spain', is he the reason you were kicked out of your apartment?"

"Kind of. He got me fired, and I couldn't pay the rent." Lovino side glanced at him.

"So, you're gonna be a freeloader?"

"Yes." Antonio laughed nervously. "At least until I can control him a bit more." Lovino nodded again, and heaved an over-dramatic sigh.

"Well, I can't just leave you here, while I'm at work. You'll have to come with me to the hospital. You could entertain the sick people, or some shit like that."

"Okay. I could play fun songs for them on the guitar~" Antonio nodded in excitement and started to think of some songs he would play. Lovino rolled his eyes and turned on the tv.

* * *

><p>"Wake up, Bastard!" Lovino yelled, tearing the covers off the poor, disoriented Spaniard. Antonio sat up and shivered at the cold air in the apartment.<p>

"There are better ways to wake me up at five in the morning, Lovi~" Lovino froze in the doorway he had been stomping out of and slid an icy glare towards the man, wanting to go back and hit him, but too tired to do it. He settled with flipping him off.

"Go get a shower, you crazy bastard." He growled before he went to make some coffee.

About fifteen minutes later, Antonio emerged from the bathroom. Lovino tossed him a thermos of coffee, which Antonio almost dropped, before grabbing his own and heading for the door.

Antonio was surprised when he found out that the hospital was less than a block away. Lovino told him that Feli and Ludwig lived together in a flat down the street from it.

"Sounds like you don't approve." Antonio commented, hearing the growl in his voice.

"I don't." He snapped, before he gave an irritated sigh. "I _accepted_ my idiot brother's decision, but that doesn't mean I have to _like_ it." Then he added, "Or Ludwig."

"But Ludwig and Feli are so cute together~" Antonio giggled as they stepped through the hospital doors. Lovino stopped and elbowed Antonio hard in his chest, knocking the breath out of him.

"Don't you _ever_ use 'Ludwig' and 'cute' in the same sentence again, Bastard."


	9. Chapter 9

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

><p>"Ve~ I told you it was a good idea!"<p>

"I'll admit, Feli, you were right." Ludwig said. Lovino just rolled his eyes, not bothering to tell either that he was the one who suggested it in the first place. Antonio mentioned that he played the guitar, and Feli had scoured the basement and found him one to play. Since then, Antonio had been going room to room in the hospital, singing and playing for each person.

The kids adored him. If laughter really was the best medicine, Antonio was doing a damn good job.

At about lunchtime, Antonio finally took and break and collapsed into a chair. He was sweating slightly and his hair and clothes were disheveled.

"Here, Bastard." He heard only seconds before he felt something land on his lap. He opened his eyes to see one of those weird triangle vending machine sandwiches.

"Thank you, Lovi! You're so kind!~"

"I am not!" Lovino blushed and threw the water bottle he got for the Spaniard at him, hitting him on the side of his head.

"Ow! I'm sorry, Lovi~"

"My name is Lovino." He flopped down in the seat next to Antonio. "Bastard."

"Do you...always come...this early?" Antonio asked around bites of his sandwich.

"That's disgusting, just fucking wait until you're done eating before talking. And no, I usually come in at eight." Antonio quickly finished his food and downed the bottle of water.

"Eight in the morning?" Lovino shook his head.

"Eight at night. I only have the day shift on Mondays, and I'm off on weekends."

"What do you do?"

Lovino gestured down at his outfit in exasperation. "A security guard, you dope."

"Oh. Do you have a gun?" Lovino gave him a bored look.

"Potato Bastard says someone with anger problems shouldn't carry one."

"So you do carry on, then."

"Of course." Lovino pulled the small pistol from inside his jacket and showed it to Antonio. "Tell the Potato Bastard I have it, and I'll use it on you." He warned.

"Don't worry, Lovi, your secret is safe with me!" He made a show of zipping his lips while Lovino grumbled about the nickname that Antonio simply refused to stop using.

"Come on, Bastard, my shift's over."

They left the hospital and went back to Lovino's apartment to get some sleep before his next shift. Antonio went straight to bed, while Lovino went to go take a shower.


	10. Chapter 10

Sorry it's such a short chapter lol :)

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

><p>Lovino stepped out of the bathroom, clad only a towel, and blinked when he saw Antonio standing in his way.<p>

_No._ He thought as his confused eyes met piercing dark green. _Not Antonio. This must be Spain._

"What?" He half-said, half-yawned. God, he hated Mondays.

"Who the hell are you, and where the hell am I?" Spain demanded.

"Lovino, and this is my apartment. You live here, now will you move the hell out of my way and shut the fuck up, so I can-"

"No way in hell am I living with one of Antonio's little sluts! I'm going back to my apartment." He tried to stomp off, but was stopped by a hand on his wrist. He turned and without warning, raised a fist to hit Lovino.

Less than two seconds later, he found himself on the ground.

Lovino pulled his gun out from the back of his towel and pressed it harshly against Spain's left cheek.

"Don't you fucking interrupt me while I'm talking. It's rude. I'm going to politely fucking ignore your first statement. You aren't going to leave, because you don't have an apartment to go back to."

_Who in the hell carries a gun in the shower? _Spain thought as he struggled underneath the smaller boy. "Get the hell off of me! You're fucking crazy!" He yelled, his voice sounding more panicked than he would have liked.

"Not like I'm the only one." Lovino answered, rolling his eyes. "Now, I have to go to work in seven and a half hours. I am going to sleep until then. You have two choices: Go to sleep, or _I will put you to sleep._"

"Fuck you, asshole!" Spain growled, before Lovino pulled the trigger.

…

And then there was silence.


	11. Chapter 11

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

><p>Lovino snickered sadistically at the unconscious man beneath him. The big, bad 'Spain' that Antonio had been so worried about, passed out from fear of being shot. Lovino couldn't blame him for thinking that, though. As he rose from the ground, he opened the cylinder. A single bullet lay inside, only two spaces away from the one that fired.<p>

"Damn. Lucky bastard." He mumbled to himself. He looked down at the man, and after only slight hesitation, decided to leave him sprawled on the floor as he was.

So, Lovino went to bed to get his precious hours of sleep. He would have to remember to kick Antonio when he woke up, for causing him to lose sleep, even if it wasn't _technically_ his fault.

He laid down and closed his eyes, expecting sleep to come immediately. Unfortunately, the universe seemed to be against him on Mondays. He opened his eyes and glared at the ceiling above him. The rush of adrenalin had gone, and now he was wide awake, with his thoughts full of questions he wanted to ask Spain and Antonio. When had Spain first appeared? Why was his name Spain? These questions and more swirled through his mind.

He rolled onto his side and closed his eyes again, determined to sleep. He tried not to think. It just made him think more. He tried counting sheep.

_One motherfucking sheep, two motherfucking sheep, three motherfucking sheep, dammit this isn't working._

Just as he finally began to doze off, his alarm clock went off. Fuck, had it been more than six hours already?

"Fucking hell!" Lovino screamed and threw his alarm clock at the wall, knowing Antonio was still passed out on the other side. A yelp was heard from the Spaniard and a moment later, Lovino's door creaked open.

"Lovi? What's wrong?" He asked sleepily, glancing at the now broken alarm clock.

"You!" Lovino yelled, kicking Antonio in the shin as he left the room. "Get ready to go, you crazy bastard!"

Antonio held his shin with confused teary eyes, wondering what he did wrong. And why he was on the floor.


	12. Chapter 12

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

><p>It was a few days after Antonio had woken on the floor in the hallway, and Lovino still refused to tell him why he had kicked him. He had dropped the subject, but now Lovino was looking pissed off at him again.<p>

"Lovi? Did I do something wrong?" He asked, but if anything, Lovino's expression darkened. "Lovi-?"

"Hey, Spain?" Lovino suddenly said. For a moment, Antonio's eyebrows furrowed in confusion, before his world went black.

"What?" Spain snapped. Lovino's eyebrows shot up.

"Wow, I didn't think that would actually work." Spain glared at him. _His eyes are darker than Antonio's,_ Lovino noted.

"So, you do share Antonio's consciousness?"

"...Kind of. I get the emotions and I respond to my name, but that's about it." He let out a huff of irritation. "So you're that kind."

"What the fuck does that mean?"

"There are two kinds of people. The kind that hates me, and the kind who tries to research me."

Lovino rolled his eyes and leaned back into his chair. "Don't lump me in with other people. It's annoying."

"Yea," Spain laughed a bit, "cause you're a new kind, the crazy kind that tries to kill me."

Lovino waved a hand nonchalantly. "There was only one bullet in the gun, you had a fairly good chance."

"There was..." Spain paled considerably as his expression sobered. "You crazy bastard, you almost killed us."

"Next time, I suggest listening to the one holding a gun to your head." Lovino shrugged.

"..."

"Anyway, the reason I called you out, besides to test my little theory, was to set some ground rules."

"Now you're trying to give me rules?" Spain scowled. "I'm not a child, you know."

Lovino ignored him. "First off, if you leave, take your key and lock the door behind you. Don't bring strangers here. Don't bother me when I'm sleeping. If you do something illegal or stupid, don't get caught. If you do, don't give them this address."

Spain's eyes went wide for a moment, before they narrowed. "What the fuck are you trying to do?"

"What the hell are you going on about now?" He was really beginning to piss Lovino off.

"You! You're not supposed to tell me to do whatever the fuck I want, you're supposed to tell me not to come out at all!"

"Says who?"

"Everyone! Every person I've ever met says that!"

"Didn't I already say not to compare me to others?" Lovino pinched the bridge of his nose. _If this is how I act, I understand why so many people hate me._

"I don't know what you're trying to do, but I'm not falling for it. Don't pretend you give a damn about me!" Spain yelled, pointing a finger accusingly at Lovino.

"I'm not!" Lovino yelled right back. "I_ don't_ give a damn, that's why I don't _care_ what the fuck you do!"

"..." Spain froze. He blinked, then glared again. He didn't understand. Why was Lovino so different from everyone else? Why did Lovino treat him so much differently?

He blinked again, and Antonio's light green eyes were back.

Antonio blinked, trying to sort through what had just happened in his mind.

"Lovi?"

"Hmm?" Lovino hummed nonchalantly.

"Did you just...call Spain out?"

"Yea."

"Why?"

"None of your damn business. Get ready to go, crazy bastard."

"...Okay."

When they got to the hospital, Antonio immediately grabbed the guitar and disappeared down the hall while Lovino clocked in. Before long, Lovino could hear the soft acoustic tones floating from wherever the bastard had gone.


	13. Chapter 13

I'm back! Sorry for the long, long hiatus I've been on, I just haven't had much time to type. I'll try to get a few chapters up tonight and stay on top of it. Hopefully, I won't get so far behind again. Updated chapter 12 by the way, but it's not really essential to the plot, so you don't have to go back and read. Enjoy! :3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

><p>"-Tonio. Antonio, ve! Wake up! It's almost time to-" Spain's eyes snapped open, and he grabbed the wrist on his shoulder and held it tight.<p>

"I'm not Antonio."

"Ve?" Spain glared at the by above him, noting his similarity to Lovino. _Twins? _Twisting around, he quickly flipped them so that the boy was on the couch with Spain straddling him. He help the boy's hands in one of his own, and pinned them above his head.

"Who are you?" He demanded, dark emerald glaring down into light chestnut.

"I-I'm Feliciano, don't you remember, Anto-" His confusion faded into panic as Spain slid a hand on the boy's throat.

"I told you already, I'm not Antonio. Call me him again and I'll snap your pretty little neck." He said with a smile like a cat would give a mouse just before it pounced.

"..." Tears built up in Feliciano's eyes as fear registered in his mind,and he nodded silently.

"It would be a waste if I did," Spain continued. "You're so much cuter than Lovino." He inched closer to the boy's face, not hearing the door open behind him.

He did, however, feel the gun pressed to his temple.

"Get your goddamned paws off my brother."

Spain tensed momentarily, then relaxed.

"What is it with you and guns?" He asked. "Besides, I know its empty, Mr. Security Guard." He mocked as he slid his eyes over Lovino's outfit.

"I assure you, his gun is loaded, and so is mine." Said a new voice, just as another cold barrel touched the back of his neck.


	14. Chapter 14

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

><p>"Why the hell didn't you day anything?!" Ludwig yelled.<p>

"Because it's none of your damn business!" Lovino screamed back at him, his voice ricocheting off the thin walls of the storage room.

"It is when he attacks Feliciano!" Lovino froze. "And when you have the nerve to bring him into a hospital with children!"

"I didn't think-"

"Damn right you didn't think!" Ludwig cut him off. Feliciano begged them to stop fighting, but his pleas fell on deaf ears.

"Look, it won't happen again."

"I know it won't. Because you can't bring him back here anymore."

"What the hell am I supposed to do, leave them at my apartment to destroy it?"

"Kick him out!"

Lovino's eyes widened. "...Y-you two are the idiots who wanted me to let them stay so badly!"

"That was before I knew he was fucking insane!"

"Don't call them that!" Lovino snapped.

"Why are you defending him, idiot?"

"I don't know, dammit!" A few seconds of tense silence, then Lovino grabbed Spain's wrist. "We're going home."

"Don't bring him back here!"

"Don't you fucking worry, Potato Bastard, I'm not coming back either!" Lovino shouted as he stomped out the door, slamming it so hard one of the hinges came off.


	15. Chapter 15

Last one for tonight! I'll try to update again tomorrow! Please, review. :3

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia**

* * *

><p>Spain stayed quiet and watched with a smirk as Lovino fought with his boss. Served him right for threatening to shoot him. Feli stood behind Ludwig, begging them to calm down, but his pleas fell on deaf ears. Spain's smirk fell when he heard Lovino tell Ludwig not to call him insane. Why would he defend him like that? Clinically, it was correct, anyway. And why did he keep saying 'them' as if he and Antonio were separate people?<p>

He stared at Lovino with a confused expression as the small boy dragged him out of the hospital. He ranted and raved the whole time during the short walk back to their apartment. Lovino let go of his wrist when they stepped inside, but Spain grabbed his in return.

"What?" Lovino shot him an irritated look, trying to jerk his hand away, but unable to do so.

"Why did you do that?" Lovino's eyebrows went up in surprise at the serious tone and his eyes narrowed in confusion.

"Why did I do what?"

Spain glared at him like it should've been obvious and his hand tightened subconsciously around Lovino's wrist. "Everything! Why did you defend me? Why did you just quit because of me? And most of all, why do you keep acting like Antonio and I are two different people?!"

"You don't think of it that way?" Lovino asked as if it was the most obvious thing in the world.

"Of course not, idiot! We're in the same body-"

"So? Two different names and two different personalities equals two different people."

"It's not that simple!" Spain was yelling now, irritated.

"Well, why the fuck can't it be?!" Lovino yelled right back. Spain blinked, and his hand dropped from Lovino's wrist. He stared blankly at the tiny Italian as he stomped off into the kitchen. It couldn't be that simple, could it? Spain shook his head. _Impossible_. Maybe it was just Lovino that was the crazy one. He huffed in annoyance and let Antonio retake control of his body.


	16. Chapter 16

Told ya I'd be back soon! :3 I'll try to stay on track with this story from now on.

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

><p>"Lovi~, wake up. Lunch is ready." Antonio said, poking his head into Lovino's room. When the boy didn't stir, he opened the door fully and walked over to the bed. He put a hand on Lovino's shoulder and lightly shook him. "Lov-"<p>

Lovino's eyes snapped open and suddenly he leaning up on his left arm, and holding a pistol to Antonio's forehead with his right. Just as recognition filled hazel eyes, emerald green turned dark.

"You're really gonna have to stop it with the guns, man." Lovino blinked, and quickly clicked the safety on the gun and returned it to its place under his pillow. Spain shook his head.

"What kind of guy keeps a gun under his pillow? What if you accidentally shot someone?"

"It wouldn't be an accident." Lovino mumbled as he rubbed his eyes an stretched. "What are you doing in here anyway, Bastard?"

"Hell if I know, you just scared Antonio into submission. I was yanked out from a nice nap."

"Oh, its lunch time." Lovino said as he looked at the clock, disregarding Spain's complaining about how it felt to be forcibly ripped into consciousness.

"Oh boo fucking hoo." Lovino mocked him as he made himself plate of food. "How do you think Antonio feels being forcibly knocked unconscious?"

"I'm sure you're familiar with the feeling. With your attitude, someone's bound to have knocked you the fuck out at least once." Lovino gave him a dry look.

"I could say the same for you, you know."

"Only once, but he got me from behind, so it wasn't fair." Spain admitted with a wolfish grin.

"You gonna eat or not, Bastard." Lovino asked him after watching him just stand around for a few minutes.

"What is it?" Spain sniffed the pot curiously. Lovino almost dropped his fork.

"It's spaghetti. Are you seriously saying you've never had spaghetti?" Lovino looked as if he just told him they were out of tomatoes.

"What?" Spain snapped. "You know, I can count on my two hands how many times I've eaten. Antonio does most of the stuff like that."

"Make a plate. You have to try it."

Spain rolled his eyes at the serious tone in Lovino's voice, but listened anyway. A few seconds later, he was sitting across from Lovino, trying his first bite of spaghetti. Lovino watched intently.

"It's good." Spain admitted as he shoved more into his mouth. For the first time, he saw a real smile spread across Lovino's face.

"Best fucking food in the world. You should try mine, though, it's way better than Antonio's."

"Why, because you're Italian?"

"Yes. Don't talk with your mouth full, it's fucking disgusting." Lovino could almost laugh at the complete lack of manners Spain had, if he didn't understand why. Rethinking it, Lovino decided Spain would be lacking in manners even if he wasn't in his situation. He let out a huff of amusement as Spain went back to the stove to get seconds.

* * *

><p>Review please :3<p> 


	17. Chapter 17

**Dislaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

><p>It was six in the morning when Antonio woke to the sound of shouting.<p>

"Lovi?" He mumbled as he rubbed his eyes and stumbled into the living room. Lovino stood in the center of the room with his phone to his ear. He held out his hand to Antonio in a silent 'shut the fuck up and go away' gesture, so Antonio did just that. He went to the kitchen, where Lovino had already made coffee and poured himself a cup. He added two cubes of sugar and a couple teaspoons of creamer. Lovino thought it was disgusting, but Antonio would say the same about the straight black coffee that Lovino drank. He drank the lukewarm coffee quickly then escaped into the bathroom for a shower.

When Antonio emerged from the bathroom, Lovino was finished with his phone call.

"Lovi? Aren't you going to get a shower? You don't want to be late for work?"

"I quit."

"...Oh." Antonio blinked. He wasn't quite sure what to say to that. "Why?"

"None of your goddamned business, that's why." Lovino growled, and Antonio shrugged. If Lovino didn't want to tell him, that was for Lovino to decide.

"How are you gonna pay the rent then?"

"I got new job, obviously. Idiot."

"Well, you didn't tell me." Antonio pouted. Sometimes he wished he could read Lovino's mind.

"It should've been obvious."

"It wasn't to me."

"Because you're an idiot." Lovino snapped. "I've got a morning meeting today. I'll be back around 10, so cook something."

"Wait!" Antonio called as Lovino started to walk out the door.

"What." Lovino growled. He was always in a worse mood right before his anger management meetings.

"I wanna go. Can I? Please, Lovi~ can I go?"

"Hell no."

"Please?"

"No."

"Pretty please?"

"No."

"Pretty please with-"

"Shut the fuck up and come on then."

"Ok." Antonio chirped as he quickly put his shoes on. They quickly descended the stairs and got onto Lovino's vespa. Antonio giggled. He didn't get to ride it very often.

"You're such a child." Lovino said, rolling his eyes.

Twenty minutes later they were at the meeting place. It was some run-down room in a building with a cheap ass, almost nonfunctional, air conditioner and rusty metal fold-out chairs.

"Don't make anyone mad." Lovino warned Antonio with a smart ass grin.

* * *

><p>Review please :3 I'll love you if ya do.<p> 


	18. Chapter 18

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

><p>"Late again, Lovino?" Someone said as Lovino and Antonio walked into the building.<p>

"His fault this time. He wanted to come." Lovino shrugged and pointed at Antonio.

"Oh? You brought a friend with you this time? I didn't realize you had any." The man had a thick Russian accent and a wide, childlike smile. He turned to Antonio, his smile and eyes taking on a slightly warmer tone.

"I'm Ivan, the counselor here. I used to have very bad anger problems, so don't make me angry." He said with a smile.

"Okay." Antonio said without hesitation. Ivan laughed and patted Antonio's shoulder.

"It was a joke, comrade, a joke." Antonio blinked and laughed with him. "What is your name, comrade?"

"Antonio."

"Do you have anger problems, Antonio?"

"You could say that." Lovino mumbled from his seat. Ivan turned to him with a confused and slightly irritated look.

"Well, I don't, but Spain does. He's my other personality." Antonio clarified. The whole room went quiet, then filled with whispers.

"Shut up!" Ivan half-yelled, and the room settled into quiet again. "Interesting friend you have here, Lovino." He pointed for Antonio to have a seat next to Lovino, then he started his meeting.

An hour and a half later, he and Lovino were walking back to the vespa outside.

"You know, maybe if Spain went to he meetings with you, he wouldn't be so angry anymore!"

"Somehow I doubt he would agree to go."

"He might."

"Fine, I'll ask him about it next time." Lovino grudgingly agreed. It did seem like a good idea anyway, and he was sure the meeting would prove to be interesting.

* * *

><p>Review please :3<p> 


	19. Chapter 19

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

><p>Weeks passed and not much changed, besides the odd hours Lovino went into work. He still refused to tell Antonio what his new job was, despite his curiosity. Spain just plain didn't care, so he didn't ask.<p>

"Hey Lovi, what's for dinner?" Spain asked, waking Lovino from his nap. He didn't even have to open his eyes to know it was Spain. He could tell by the tone he used.

"I don't know, it's Antonio's turn to cook." Lovino sat up from the couch a stretched, looking at the clock. It was a quarter past three in the afternoon. "And I'm hungry now, so, you wanna let Antonio out so he can cook, or you want to order something? There's a decent pizza place down the road that delivers."

"Sounds good to me." Spain said. He still wasn't quite used to how Lovino didn't mind him being around, but he knew now that he wasn't going to tell him to give Antonio back his body, so he was comfortable enough around him.

Lovino nodded and quickly ordered the pizza. "I'm going to get a shower, you pay for the pizza."

"I don't know how to pay for pizza." Spain complained as Lovino handed him the money.

"Just hand him the money. If you think he deserves it, give him an extra five as a tip."

"Ok." Spain looked at the money uneasily. Lovino disappeared into the bathroom to take a shower and Spain secretly hope he finished before the pizza got there. Twenty minutes later, Lovino was still in the shower when there was a knock at the door. Spain opened the door and stared down at the bored-looking teen with the pizza.

"Here. That'll be fifteen dollars even." Spain handed him the money, and he counted it before looking back up at Spain. "What, I drove here in the rain and I still don't get a tip?" He snapped with a glare.

Spain raised an eyebrow at the kid and took the pizza without a word. He started to close the door in the boy's face when he heard a muffled response.

"What?" Spain growled opening the door.

"I said, asshol-" Spain punched the kid in the mouth just as Lovino came around the corner of the hallway.

"What the hell, Spain?!" Lovino jogged over to them and got between Spain and the pizza boy. "You can't punch the pizza boy!"

"I just gave him what he deserved. Little brat." Spain growled.

"I'll sue you, asshole!" The pizza boy said as he stood up and ran away, covering his bleeding mouth with his hand.

"You brat!" Spain yelled as he tried to push past Lovino.

"Get your dumbass inside!" Lovino shoved him inside and closed the door. "Antonio was right, you do need to go to anger classes with me. Your anger problems are worse than mine."

"I don't have anger problems." Spain argued. Lovino laughed sarcastically.

"You just punched the pizza boy! You definitely have anger problems."

"He deserved it." Spain said, grabbing some pizza. Lovino rolled his eyes and got himself a slice.

"Whatever."

* * *

><p>Please review! :3 It makes me happy, and I appreciate any suggestions!<p> 


	20. Chapter 20

**Disclaimer: I do not own Hetalia.**

* * *

><p>"Hey, crazy bastard, get me the bandages!" Lovino called out as he walked into the apartment.<p>

"Okay!" Antonio responded from somewhere in the living room. A couple of seconds later he was jogging into the room with the first aid kit. "Are you okay, Lovi? What happened?"

"Just a scratch." Lovino shrugged off his jacket and lifted his left shirt sleeve. Underneath it was a bleeding cut, about a centimeter or two deep. It didn't look too bad, but it was bleeding quite a bit.

"Are you sure you don't need stitches?" Lovino rolled his eyes as he rinsed the blood off of his arm.

"I'm positive. It's just a scratch, I said."

"Okay." Antonio said worriedly. "What happened?" He asked again.

"I fell." Lovino answered.

"You...fell?"

"Yep."

"..." Lovino looked up at Antonio and found him pouting. Even the blockhead could see through the obvious lie, but that didn't mean Lovino was going to change his story.

"Lovi-" A knock at the door interrupted him. "I'll get it."

"Wait a second!" Lovino growled, but the idiot had already opened the door.

"Lovi! Why won't you answer my calls!" Feliciano called as he burst through the door. Ludwig stopped to glare at Antonio, who smiled and waved in return, before continuing after Feli.

"Blocked your number." Lovino said without hesitation, still struggling to bandage his arm.

"Oh my gosh, Lovi, what happened?" Feliciano asked as he helped Lovino finish putting the bandage on

"I fell."

"You...fell?" Feliciano froze as the words processed. Falling was always the excuse that Lovi used back then. Back when he had his first job.

"Lovi, you didn't." Feli looked worried now. "Please say you didn't." He whispered. Lovino simply looked away, ignoring him. He only showed the slightest regret at not telling him. Or maybe it was regret that he found out.

"Lovi..."

"I'm fine, drop it."

"But, Lovi"

"Drop. It." He growled. Feliciano reluctantly nodded.

"We should go out to eat soon. You'll call me, right, Lovi?" Feli said as he walked back towards the door, motioning for Ludwig to follow.

"Sure." Lovino answered, as the door shut behind him.

* * *

><p>Review please!<p> 


End file.
